The Big Four at Hogwarts
by SillyCC
Summary: When four kids from different areas of the world get pulled into the real world, they are faced with the task of getting used to a whole new world. Oh yeah, they're also wizards and witches. Look for other cameos and characters besides the Big Four, and look for lots of action and crazy situations! Jerida, Hicunzel, and some other crazy crushes.
1. An Owl or Two—or Four

The young girl caressed her long, golden locks as she dangled her feet from the balcony she had set herself upon. Though not as long as we know hers to be, the hair trailed down to the floor, and then some. Upon her lap sat a book like always. She flipped the pages, enticed by the wonderful adventures skipping throughout the book, along with the mystery, fantasy, and truly fictional aspects that only gilded her love for reading.

Being secluded from the real world, no one would know that all Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, etc... characters and movies truly lived through a portal whose entrance was the borders of the Bermuda Triangle. That's why no one, no matter how strong they were, ever came back from that adventure; as the portal bringing you into their world was usually a one-way portal; though the strongest of magical beings and wizards/witches could perform the rituals needed to bring others back from the realms of the Bermuda Triangle.

The girl, finishing the book with a crisp of its bindings, hopped down to the ground with the help of her dangling, tangled locks. She sighed and grabbed a brush, beginning the labor-filled duties of taming her lengthy locks. As she had started on the third yard of hair, a soft hoot brought her attention to her tower window. She dropped the brush suddenly, then galloped over to the window. She stroked the tiny owl, whose leg had a letter attached with silver string. She untied the string readily, unraveling the letter.

Only the passing birds were there to hear her shriek, but anyone for a mile would've heard it if they were around to do so. Skipping and jumping over her locks—which slipped her up quite the amount of times—the young girl laughed with joy once again. She re-read the letter many times again, finally reading it out loud to the baby chameleon who was resting upon a spool of thread. "Pascale! Pascale! Oh, it's so exciting! Listen to this:

_'Miss Rapunzel,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl no later than July 31, and terms start on September 1. Enclosed is a list of supplies which you must attain before arriving at the Hogwarts Express._

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_P.S.- we will send a professor to come and take you to Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station, so that you may be sure to come to the right place at the right time.'_ "

Rapunzel squealed with joy again as she paraded around the room at the sound of the enrollment. "Pascale, this means I get to leave my tower! It also means I get to learn magic! Oh, I do hope mother will be okay with it...tsk, I suppose I could persuade her by telling her it could save me from ruffians or thieves..." She let the tiny chameleon crawl onto her dainty hand, and she brought her nose to its. "I'm sure it'll be just fine."

As she finished those words, the singsong call of her mother rang into Rapunzel's ears. "Rapunzel, let down your ha-air!"

The golden-maned girl sprinted to the window and shooed the owl to follow Pascale into hiding. "Coming, mother!" She called as her hair fell down to a few feet above the ground. Being only eleven, her hair was only long enough to grab onto the end, wrap it around your hand a few times, and hope you don't fall.

As Gothel arose into the sunny room, she pulled a basket from within her cloak. "Surprise! I'm making hazelnut soup; your favorite!" She tussled the locks of her "daughter's" hair, setting the basket upon the wooden table. "Ah, Rapunzel, you've outdone yourself today! The floors look amazing!" She peered into their shining slabs, fixing her frizzy black curls.

"Oh, it was nothing..." The dainty girl said with a wave of her hand, and walked over to her mother.

Gothel turned around and patted her "daughter's" head in rhythm with the next sentence. "Then I don't see why I couldn't see myself clearly! Oh, I'm kidding; stop taking everything so seriously! Now really..." She said with a squeeze of the girl's shoulders.

Rapunzel ran her fingers through her hair as she watched her mother proceed with the usual after-daily-chores procedures. "Well, mother, as you know, today is my eleventh birthday, and...well, I got a special letter!" She tucked her hair behind her ear, cautious as to not show the letter she hid behind her back.

Gothel's eyes widened in surprise, as no one knew of where her "special flower" was hidden, besides herself. "Oh? May I see that letter?" Her tone seemed colder than usual; her true personality coming through in the slightest.

Rapunzel shrugged, finally deciding to confide in her mother the special letter she had obtained that day.

The mother pulled the letter quickly from her child's hands, skimming over the letter and its insides. "Miss Rapunzel...The Tall Tower...Corona...the Bermuda Triangle? No no no, this can't be happening..." She straightened up and turned around as she finished scanning her eyes over the parchment. "Rapunzel? How did you get this letter? I want to know now." She emphasized the last word with a menacing tone.

Rapunzel gulped, glancing towards the cupboard that was sheltering Pascale and the little owl. She darted her eyes towards her mother again, then sighed. "Fine, mother, a small owl brought it to me. I promise, I didn't ask to get the letter, but I believe that going to this magical school could help me fend off ruffians and thieves..." She traces her toes in the grains of the floor, looking down and mumbling a bit.

"Ah, darling, yes, I see your point; but honey, you're mumbling again! You know how I feel about that—blahblablahblablah...it's very annoying! Oh, tsk, you know I love you—stop taking everything so seriously!" Gothel scoffs, patting the chin of the young girl.

The lost princess huffs, looking her mother in the eye. "Mother, you're changing the subject! Why won't you let me go? I know I'm strong enough; you just never let me be independent!" She stomps her foot and glances again to Pascale, whose little head could be seen poking from behind the cupboard door. Rapunzel gave a look to him, urging him to shut the door and stay hidden.

Gothel "tutted" and sighed, glancing down to the letter and back to her little flower. "Fine, my darling, go ahead and write back. As long as you return every summer, I shall let you keep attending. Just remember: Mother Knows Best." She speaks the last three words with a sing-song manner, sweeping up the stairs afterwards.

The golden-haired girl jumped into the air and landed with a soft thud, and soon later she was sending the little owl off with her acceptance note. "Oh, Pascale," she coos, skimming over the supplies list, "I don't know if I'll be able to bring you along! It says I can bring a frog, but you're not a frog. I suppose I could ask, as long as its nothing too terribly much to ask." She nuzzles the chameleon and sets him down on his spool of thread, and she reads over the list again. "This shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Merida! Where've ye been?" The queen called as her young daughter tracked trails of mud into the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way.

Merida shrugged, taking a large chomp of the red, juicy fruit. "Sorry, mum, I was jus' practicin' with me bow an' arrows. Didn't know it'd be so late when I go' back." She set her bow on the table, rarely ever remembering her mother's rule about weapons in the table.

Her mother took heed quickly, starting on her daughter from the second the bow touched the table. "Merida, how many times must I tell ye to not put your weapons on the table?" She huffed, glancing from the bow to her frizzy-haired daughter.

"But muuuum!" Merida whined, dragging her bow off the table and onto the floor. "I was goin' to take it with me when I left!" She slung the bow over her shoulder, its sleek wood knocking against the leather sheath of arrows. "Say, what've ye got there?" She said nosily, peeking at the hidden letter behind her mother's back.

Eleanor smiled and pulled letter out from behind her, nudging it towards her brave daughter. "It came today by owl; wouldn't leave, the dear lass. She's still waitin' in the parlor for you to write your reply. I'm still surprised by the accuracy of its knowledge of ye living quarters, it actually seemed to have tried to send it to ye while ye were huntin'. Take a look for yourself, darlin'."

The frizzy-haired young huntress grabbed the letter, examining the outside fully before seeing what the actual message said. She read it out loud, word by word, to her mother, her level of happiness seeming to grow with each line. "It says,

_'Merida DunBrauch  
The Forest  
DunBrauch Kingdom  
Old Scotland  
The Bermuda Triangle_

_Miss DunBrach,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl no later than July 31, and terms start on September 1. Enclosed is a list of supplies which you must attain before arriving at the Hogwarts Express._

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_P.S.- we will send a professor to come and take you to Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station, so that you may be sure to come to the right place at the right time.' _"

Eleanor smiled, elated to see her young daughter so happy. Though one part perplexed her—why did they put the address as Old Scotland, along with placing their land within the Bermuda Triangle? Perishing the thought, she gasped as her strong child grasped around her waist in a tight hug, cutting off circulation for a few moments. "Oof, darlin'! Careful now, ye be cuttin' off the blood to me head! Ah, that's better. Now, I want ye to know that your father and I have talked this over, and we have agreed that you may choose if you want to go or not. This is your own choice, so whatever ye decide to do, your father and I support ye with our entire hearts."

Merida gasped as she heard her mother's words, mulling it over in her head for a few seconds. Eyes brightening, she looked up at her mother, "I've made me decision, mum, I'm going to go!" She jumped up and grabbed the letter, scanning the list of materials. "Oh, mum, this is so excitin'! But why do they need to be escortin' me to the King's Cross Station and such? I know me way to the sea...oh well, I don't need to worry about a thing, these wizards and witches seem very trustworthy." She nods, confirming her beliefs and tucking the letter into her belt. "Thank ye so much, mum!" She added, beaming.

Eleanor smiled back, pointing her finger at Merida like most mothers do. "Now, Merida, don't be forgettin' to thank your father as well." But she still grinned, happy that her daughter had inherited her witchcraft skills, unlike her father. "I want to talk later, darlin', so don't be forgettin'."

Merida nodded, rushing to thank her father as she did her mother.

Hiccup stood outside, watching the sleet and rain fall down in thick sheets. He had just missed one of the rare sunny spells working in the armory, though he always wondered why he had to waste his days in the hot, dark, and boring hut; he was so un-Viking-ish, anyways. He groaned as a flying figure passed over the sky, preparing himself for the entire population of Berk to run out and waste their time slashing at the metal-hard scales of the dragons that surrounded everything that the Vikings held near and dear.

The dragon seemed quite a lot smaller as it descended towards the village. Hiccup darted into the doorframe, waiting for the dragon to land and wreak havoc upon Berk. What landed on young Hiccup's shoulder surprised him more than anything; it was an owl. Sticking its leg out, the owl seemed to have a message for Hiccup.

The lanky boy unraveled the silver string slowly, pulling the curled letter from its leg. He opened the letter, then read it over twice. "Uh, thanks?" He said to the owl as its talons sunk deeper into his bony shoulder. "Could you, um, maybe rest on that fence post over there...maybe...?" He shrugged gingerly, wincing as the owl slipped its claws from Hiccup's shoulder and landed upon the nearest fence post. He read the letter again and called for his father tentatively. "**Dad**...?" He called, slipping the letter into its envelope and tucking it behind him in his belt.

The large thuds of his father's footsteps grew nearer, and Hiccup gulped as his father came down, looking worried. "What? What's going on, son? Was that shadow a dragon?" Hiccup tried to interject, but his father went on. "I'll catch 'im with my bare hands and break 'is neck! If any dragon tries to hurt my village, I'll get 'im good!" He cracked his knuckles, not taking heed to Hiccup's many tries to insert his comments.

Hiccup coughed, making sure his father knew he had something to say. "Uh, Dad? I was just wondering...if someone around here was to get a letter by...oh, I don't know, maybe owl...and it was inviting him to a school that taught witchcraft and wizardry, how would you react? Because if not badly, I have something to tell you; but if badly, I was just curious and I have nothing else to show you..." His ears reddened a bit, but his brown, shaggy hair covered most of the coloration.

His father raised a large, bushy eyebrow. "Eh? Why, I haven't heard about such a thing like that since...your mother...but, we all know how that worked out, don't we?" He clapped his hands nervously, trying to cover up the fact that he'd rarely talked of Hiccup's mother since she left.

"Uh, I don't know how tha—"

"Well, I suppose...your mother would want it, wouldn't she?"

"I wouldn't know, I was too young whe—"

"I've made my decision. You can go. But Hiccup,"

"Yes?"

"Just...be careful..." Stoick said kindly, which baffled Hiccup, as his father rarely took a kind or truly caring tone towards his "non-Viking of a son."

The boy nodded, taking the letter from behind him. "I want you to read this first, though. Also, that owl's not going to leave until I reply, I think..." Hiccup added that with a wince, the owl giving a suspicious look that his shoulder looked much more comfortable than the hard, wooden fence post.

Stoick took the letter in hand, examining the front and back thoroughly. He cleared his throat and read. "I almost remember your mother's like this...

_'Mr. Haddock III,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl no later than July 31, and terms start on September 1. Enclosed is a list of supplies which you must attain before arriving at the Hogwarts Express._

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_P.S.- we will send a professor to come and take you to Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station, so that you may be sure to come to the right place at the right time.'_ "

Hiccup nodded, curious as to why he needed a professor to export him to certain places, but he took no careful thought to it, as he was quite excited. "So, it's really magic?" He grinned slightly to his father.

The muscular Viking nodded, then coughed a bit. "I, well, your mother didn't do much in front of me, a muggle, she said they called my folk, but what I saw was pretty amazing." He nodded, remembering the few stunts she had shown him.

The young boy nodded, still thinking of what was coming on the first of September. "Should I start packing?" He started up the stairs as he saw his father nod. "This will be so much more exciting than the armory!" He said to himself as he grabbed a dragon skin tote.

The young boy trod through the small wooded area close to his cottage, and he smiled as his younger sister followed up behind. "Jack! Jack! I saw an owl outside in the day!" She called as she caught up, letting her brother sweep her up and twirl her around out of love, and she giggled as she spun.

The boy smirked as he set her down, and he rested on one knee to come at eye level with her. "You did, did you? What did it look like?" He tucked a strand of his sister's auburn hair behind her ear, listening intently.

"It was big, brown, and—it's right there!" The girl pointed behind Jack, gasping and wide-eyed.

Jack turned quickly, watching the bird of prey descend towards them. He let the seemingly tame bird rest upon his arm, and he accepted the letter tied with a silver string from the owl's short leg. He scanned the letter, and looked to the owl, then to his sister. He read it again and nodded. "We'd better get back home..." He rest a hand on his sister's shoulder, leading her home quickly. "Mother!" He called as he swung open the door.

"Yes? What is it, dear?" The kind figure called back as she rushed into the room. She slung the rag over her shoulder and closed the door behind them. "Are you hurt? What happened?" She checked over the two kids thoroughly and strung her fingers through her hair.

Jack waved a hand, then held out the parchment to his mother. "We're fine. It's just...this letter. I seem to remember Father speaking about it when he was still here..." He gave a distraught look to his mother, remembering the last time he saw his father.

The kind mother nodded, taking heed to the curling letter her son had brought to her. She ran her eyes over it, and she gulped. "How did you receive this letter, son?" The swooping figure appearing moments later answered her query. "Ah, yes. Well, I suppose you might be able to go, but you must promise me you'll be very careful." She sternly applied those last words onto her son, making sure he took heed to the promise.

Jack nodded, though he knew he couldn't stay away from trouble all year, and he grinned. "So...I'm hearing a yes?" He grinned larger as his mother gave a small nod. "Wow, this is so exciting!" He hugged his sister, watching her face brighten as she saw her brother's happiness.

"What's'it say? I wanna know!" She said, looking up at her older brother.

"Well..." Jack opened the letter fully, then cleared his throat and continued:

"_'Mr. Overland,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl no later than July 31, and terms start on September 1. Enclosed is a list of supplies which you must attain before arriving at the Hogwarts Express._

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_P.S.- we will send a professor to come and take you to Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station, so that you may be sure to come to the right place at the right time.'_ " he nodded, also looking at his sister kindly. "Exciting, huh?"

She nodded, hoping she too would be accepted into this school for magic.

Author's Note:: well, this is only the first chapter! Duh XD But look for other characters to appear now and then, along with little cameos along the way. I'd greatly appreciate reviews, favs, and follows, so go ahead! Look for more soon.


	2. Tricky Train Ride

"Miss Rapunzel, the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 is right here; please pay attention." The sharp voice of Professor McGonnagall echoed over to the girl, whose blonde hair was pulled into an elaborate French braid her "mother" had done carefully in the morning. They had arrived quite early, so then Professor could get to Hogwarts early, for she could not apparate into the school.

Rapunzel giggled and pulled her dolly of items up to the brick pillar the teacher was gesturing to, and she took a deep breath. "Okay, so I won't totally smash my face into the wall, right?" Her happy smile faltered, but it was replaced with an eager grin once McGonnagall nodded. She closed her eyes tightly and dashed through the wall, entering the secret passageway to Hogwart's train.

The teacher popped in quickly, only to warn Rapunzel. "Now, get on that train and stay there; I'm going to leave you now. Good luck, and I will see you at Hogwarts!" She said as she passed through again.

Rapunzel sat down in a car close to the middle, tucking some stray hairs behind her ears. She scratched the small head of Pascale, and heard someone else knock on the door. Slipping the chameleon inside her folds of golden hair, she opened the door to the girl behind it.

"'Scuse me, miss, but would ye mind if I took a seat in 'ere?" The girl with a strong Scottish had quite the mop of frizzy hair, which was saying something for Rapunzel. The blonde girl nodded and scooted over a bit, letting the girl sit beside her. "I'm Merida. What'd yer name be?" She said inquisitively.

The blonde girl spoke kindly. "I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you." She held out a hand, which was strongly accepted by Merida.

As the red-haired girl opened her mouth to speak, a somewhat stuttery voice came to the door. "Uh, is there any room in here? It's getting later, so I guess it's probably filled..."

Rapunzel and Merida opened the door to the boy who was behind it. He had a sprinkling of freckles across his face, and his brown hair was slightly spiky. He took a seat across from the two girls, and took out a sketchbook.

The curious lost princess glanced at the sketchbook, her eyes widening as she took note of what was upon the weathered yellow piece of parchment. "Ooh!" She said, resting her elbows on her knees, "Is that a dragon? I've always read about them in books, but never seen one!" She said in awe, watching the boy's every stroke.

The boy looked up and smiled weakly, nodding a little. "Yeah, in Berk, they're pretty common. Common enough to be regular enemies," he said and sighed, thinking of all the boring days in the forge. "But, they're amazing creatures to draw. It's a challenge but I always accept it." Just like any Viking who was actually fighting the beasts, he took the challenge pretty seriously.

Rapunzel nodded, still curious about the boy's interesting life. She was just about to ask more of the shy boy when the train jolted forward, causing Rapunzel to fall forward into the poor boy. Her face was bright red as the boy helped her up, and she noticed his dazed expression as well. "I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel said, giggling a little because of her embarrassment, and she sat back onto her seat.

"Uhh, it's...fine..." The boy said, gathering up his spilled belongings and trying to calm his heating heart.

Merida was laughing like a maniac, this was just too good! "Och! Ye were—and he was—ha!—and then, and ye—bahahaha!" The chortling Princess was leaning on Rapunzel, beating her arm without even noticing what she was doing.

"Ouch!" Rapunzel squeaked as the rather tough fist pounded into her arm, "Merida? Would you be able to stop pulverizing my arm?" She gently pushed the fiery red haired girl from her side, a sheepish smile slapped across her face.

"Oh!" The boy said, almost throwing his items all over the girls, "I completely forgot to introduce me—myself!" He corrected himself, seeing the Scottish girl's accent already trying to change his speech. "Uh, I'm Hiccup." He said sheepishly, extending a hand to the girls.

Merida smiled and shook it harshly, not knowing her own strength, "Me name's Merida. Good to meet'cha Mister Hiccup—Hiccup?" She burst into another fit of giggles, falling to the floor of the car. The poor lass forgot to let go of Hiccup's hand, so he came crashing down with her.

"Here, let me help you," Rapunzel said, helping up the young boy. "I guess it was my turn to help you, heh," she added, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Oh!" She exclaimed, almost completely letting Hiccup fall to the ground again, "oops! Sorry. I'm Rapunzel." She said, taking the hand of the boy and shaking it much more gently then her fiery friend.

Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel. "Thanks," he said, sitting back down and trying not to step on the giggling girl on the floor. "I—"

"Any room in here?" A strong voice said from outside.

Merida shut herself up and sat down quickly, calling to the figure outside the car. "What've ye been doin' for the last few minutes, eh? Sittin' on the cold floor?" The rebellious girl couldn't help chiding at the figure outside, even though she didn't even know the kid.

"No," the boy said, leaning against the translucent door, "left the group I was with before," he added, obviously getting tired of this. "Should I just find a different car? Not like I've been asking all of them along they way..." He was getting sarcastic.

The flower-healed child shot up like a firecracker, heading to the door quickly. "No! We have an open spot."

She was about to open the door when Hiccup lated a hand on her arm. "Y'might wanna let him get off the door before you open that, we don't want any more falling," he whispered, a faint smile hidden on his lips.

Rapunzel was blushing, for two reasons, actually. "Right," she said calmly, though a small smile could be found. "You might wanna get off the door, don't want you falling over us," she giggled a tiny bit, still resting her hand on the door handle.

"Oh, right," the kid said, and the silhouette of the kid became less dark against the door.

The door opened to a shorter boy with brow hair like Hiccup, though his was much more spiky than the dragon-boy's. "Thanks," he said, sitting down next to Hiccup.

"So, what was wrong wit' the group o' kids ye were wit' b'fore?" Merida said, curious as to why this boy would move. "Annoyin'? Obnoxious? Wha'?" She added, listing them off on her fingers.

The boy rolled his icy blue eyes, but still seemed happy to get it off his chest. "Ahh, they were just...interesting. Like this one boy, he was completely set on being in Slytherin...whatever that is. And he kept blabbing on about his rich, pureblood family—again, whatever that is. He had these two cronies with him—huge eleven year olds—and this other big girl. Then there was this one girl who was just sitting in the corner, muttering something about not feeling. Had these weird gloves on. I dunno, just didn't like the crowd." He shrugged, though he was still obviously perturbed by the group.

Merida seemed pretty bored with this explanation, because she was staring out the window now. "Eh, oh?" Rapunzel had nudged her in the side gently. "Och, excitin'..." She nodded sleepily, turning to the the window with an arm on the window ledge.

The boy rolled his eyes, then looked at the sketchbook of the boy next to him. "What's this? A dragon?" He said, taking the sketchbook, which subsequently made Hiccup draw a dark slash all the way across the paper.

"Hey!" Hiccup said, tugging the book back. "You don't know how long I've been working on that!" He said, trying to smudge away the big line across his dragon sketch.

"Sorry," the boy said, seeming to be annoyed with the other boy. Even though he'd caused this, he seemed to care no less. "So what're your names?" He said, leaning back and resting his feet on the empty bit of space across from him. "Mine's Jack."

"Rapunzel,"

"Merida,"

"Hiccup,"

No one extended a hand to Jack. "Tough crowd," he muttered, sitting up again. He obviously acted much differently when not around his sister or mother; they were just too different.

"You two better get into your robes; I expect we'll be arriving soon..." The bossy voice of Hermione Granger was barely heard by the two sugar-high boys, but she still persisted to tell them what was right. As she closed their car door, she kept on down the train, hoping to find the toad soon. Poor Neville, it must be so hard to keep track of such a slippery amphibian. Not to be confused with reptiles which—what was that noise coming from the last car? Hermione walked towards it, wondering if the toad was in there.

"Hello?" She said, slowly open up the door. No toad here, she noted, but there was something happening. On one side of the car, a girl with way too much hair and a boy holding an open sketchbook were yelling at the other two kids—whose appearances were also a little odd. What really hurt her was that they were completely disregarding train rules—and they had no robes on!

They didn't seem to hear her. "Excuse me!" She said more loudly, stamping her foot. "What are you four doing? Don't you know you aren't supposed to be standing on the seats? And where are your robes?" She added, giving them a death stare.

The blonde girl looked at Hermione, and quickly tugged the boy down with her. "So sorry!" She said, seeming to have quite the strong American accent. "We uh, just got into a little fight. Y'see, Jack here messed up Hiccup's dragon sketch that he'd been working on for a long time." The girl was blushing a deep crimson shade, and Hermione softened a tad.

Before she could ask, the boy named Jack retorted quite loudly. "I just wanted to see the drawing! Wasn't my fault his pencil was still on the paper." He muttered the second sentence with a massive amount of anger. "I didn't even know you all five minutes ago!" He threw his arms up, and all of this seemed to be making something in the blonde girl's hair shake.

"What's that in your hair, miss?" Hermione said, pointing to the ruffling wave of hair.

The girl with blonde hair gasped, suddenly pulling a small figure from within her many locks of hair. "Oh, Pascale! I'm so sorry about all this!" She held the little...chameleon?...in her hands, cupping it within them gently.

"Pascale?" All the people in the car repeated.

"Yes..." The girl said, raising an eyebrow at them all. "He's my chameleon. Isn't he cute?" She said, nuzzling the poor little reptile gently. "I didn't know if he would be allowed, so when Merida here came in, I had him jump into my hair to keep him hidden until I could ask someone who knew." She stroked the chameleon's head lovingly, as if she had never had better company before.

Hermione perked up and nodded. "I've read all there is to know about the rules in _Hogwarts a History_. Yes, chameleons would be accepted, especially because that one is so tiny. It shouldn't be a bother." She nodded, happy to see someone actually concerned about the rules. She gasped. The train was slowing down! "Oh! You better get into your robes now! The train is arriving at the station!" And with that she dashed off to see if she could find a way out before everyone else was crowding the doors.

Rapunzel had asked Hiccup to sit with her on the boat ride to Hogwarts; she didn't want to be with any of those annoying wizards Jack had been talking about. Although, she couldn't be sure if they were really as bad as he described them, based on how Jack acted. Now she and Hiccup were sitting with that girl from earlier, all talking about how things were back home and how excited they were to do certain things here. Hermione was from a Muggle (non magical) family of dentists, Hiccup was a Viking with a witch mother, and Rapunzel had no idea about her parents.

"Really? Are you an orphan?" Hermione said curiously, though not trying to be pushy.

Rapunzel shrugged, she didn't always like talking about this. Well, she never had to before. It was just her, Pascale, and Gothel back home. "Well...I uh, guess my parents didn't want me. They, uh, gave me up. Mother Gothel took me in and saved ke from the terrors beyond my castle. I'm glad to be out of there, though..." She said delicately, not wanting to expound upon the topic too much.

The bushy-haired girl turned a little paler. "Oh," she said meekly, "sorry I asked about it."

"No no, it's fine. I just never had anyone to talk to about it. I kinda like it, actually," Punzie said with a grin. "Tell me, what's a dentist?"


End file.
